The shadow
by kaneda26
Summary: Comment une ombre devient une obsession. Fic assez sombre. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Hum... Kurama et Hiei bien que ce soit vraiment pas joyeux et mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre un**

-----

_Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point? Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris? Pourquoi je ne comprends jamais?_

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé qu'un effleurement de mes lèvres..._

_--_

Il y a une cave sous le domaine de Genkai. Et je suis le seul à en connaître l'existence.

Je pense que Genkai elle-même ne savait pas qu'elle était là.

La cave est plus ancienne que le reste de la maison, elle devait faire partie de la demeure précédente sur laquelle le domaine a été construit.

Moi-même, je l'ai découvert complètement par hasard.

Une de mes plantes a besoin d'infiltrer ses racines à une grande profondeur. Et j'ai su alors qu'il y avait un espace vide sous la maison.

Ensuite, ce ne fut pas bien difficile de trouver une voie d'accès en récupérant des vieux plans.

L'entrée se situe dans une des chambres. Et je n'ai eu qu'à la proclamer mienne.

Etant donnée que ce n'est ni la plus grande, ni la mieux orientée, ça n'a posé aucun problème.

Je l'ai envahie au maximum de plantes.

De un, ça décourage ceux qui voudraient y entrer.

De deux, comment deviner que derrière un pan de fleurs grimpantes se cachent en fait de vieux escaliers vers cette cave.

J'appelle cela une cave, mais ça s'apparenterait plutôt à un labyrinthe sortie tout droit d'un sous-sol de prison médiévale.

Depuis que Genkai a légué son domaine à Yusuke, j'ai pris soin de préparer cet endroit.

Une cellule sert à mes expérimentations, à mes mélanges médicinales aussi bien curatifs que mortels. Dans une autre, je fais pousser de nombreuses plantes aux propriétés particulières.

Et dans une troisième…

Dans la troisième, il y a Hiei.

Depuis quelques jours, il est là. Presque une semaine.

Et je descends les marches éclairées par une plante lumineuse.

Je m'arrête pour contrôler la croissance de mes plantes. Elles sont parfaites. Je vérifie que j'ai bien la dose d'essence de fleur dont j'ai besoin.

Et je pénètre dans la troisième cellule.

Les yeux qui me fixent sont rouges de haine.

J'entends un bruit de chaîne qui roule sur le sol de pierres.

J'éclaire la pièce.

Il pose un bras sur ses yeux, ébloui. Alors, je baisse un peu la luminosité.

« Bonjour, Hiei. »

Son regard me dit combien il me déteste. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent mais aucun son n'en sort.

Je m'approche, m'installe sur le sol à côté de lui.

Et immédiatement, ses mains sont sur mon cou, tentant de m'étrangler.

Je me dégage avec facilité.

L'essence de fleur que je lui ai injectée fait encore légèrement effet, le rendant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, anéantissant complètement ses pouvoirs.

Ainsi que sa faculté de parler.

Il tend encore les mains vers mon cou. Je les bloque entre les miennes et je me penche pour y poser quelques baisers.

Il a du cogner dans les murs car ses doigts sont en piteux état. Et il a tiré sur sa chaîne car son poignet droit est blessé aussi.

Je lui injecte à nouveau de l'essence de fleur. J'espère que le dosage est bon. Car si je me trompe, il se peut qu'il ne retrouve jamais ses pouvoirs.

Ses yeux papillonnent un peu, la drogue vient de le sonner.

Je profite de cette apathie pour enlever la chaîne et lui nettoyer sa blessure au poignet.

Cette fois-ci, je prends bien soin de faire un bandage qui empêchera le métal de mettre sa chair à vif.

Je soigne aussi ses doigts. Avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau lucide, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Hier, il m'a mordu la lèvre inférieure. Ca m'a servi de leçon.

Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche, dominant l'échange et il est encore trop amorphe pour résister.

C'est décevant. Ce n'est pas l'abandon dont il faisait preuve avant, se laissant aller à mes baisers, y répondant avec passion.

Je romps le baiser. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent. Et il me sourit. Lentement, ses bras se lèvent pour entourer ma nuque et il se serre contre moi.

Il a oublié où il est, ce que je lui ai fait.

Il me pousse et je vacille à peine sous son coup. Le sourire a disparu, il vient de se rappeler.

Et les yeux couleur de sang me regardent comme si j'étais le pire démon qui soit. Et il n'est pas loin de la vérité.

Il me hait, il me déteste. Hiei ne parle pas beaucoup parce qu'il suffit de savoir lire son regard. Tout y est. Et j'ai envie de lui.

J'enfouis la tête dans son cou, il essaie de me repousser. Je pose des baisers sur sa peau, je remonte, j'effleure le lobe de son oreille de mes lèvres.

Je connais son corps par coeur, je sais où toucher, où embrasser pour le faire gémir.

Juste effleurer au début, puis lécher et enfin mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droite. Et il va gémir.

Sauf qu'il n'émet aucun son. L'essence de fleur! Evidemment, il ne peut pas.

Il martèle mon dos de ses poings. Mais je ne sens rien.

Je veux ses lèvres. Je relève la tête.

De la peur? Je lis de la peur dans les yeux rouges. Mais j'ai tellement envie de lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'excite de la sorte.

Ses lèvres articulent des « non » successifs. Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Hiei.

Les larmes ont envahi ses yeux mais il les empêche de couler en battant plusieurs fois des paupières.

C'est vrai, tu n'es plus mon amant maintenant.

J'ai beau être descendu bien bas, je ne peux pas te faire ça.

Parce que j'ai fini par t'aimer un peu, un petit peu après toutes ces années.

Je pose un baiser sur ta tempe et me recule.

Hiei se recroqueville sur lui-même. J'ai transformé ce fier guerrier en un être faible, vulnérable. Et mon côté yohko en est satisfait. Mais Shuichi hurle à l'intérieur.

Je ne veux pas l'écouter. J'ai été patient. J'ai attendu des années. A cause de ses sentiments humains, je me suis attaché à des personnes. A ma mère, à Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan et les autres.

Et à Hiei.

Ne pas y penser. Je ne suis pas loin de mon but. Je ne dois pas reculer.

Je récupère le sac que j'avais descendu. J'en sors de quoi manger et le dispose sur la table.

Puis je pose quelques vêtements propres sur le lit improvisé, juste un matelas sur le sol et une serviette. La chaîne est assez longue pour lui permettre d'utiliser la douche et les toilettes installées dans un angle de la pièce.

Les épaules de Hiei sont agitées de soubresauts. Il pleure. C'est pathétique. Mais ça me fait mal.

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Mais quand il relève la tête, je me rends compte que c'est un rire nerveux qui l'agite.

C'est étrange, ce rire sans aucun son.

Ce rire pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que c'est ça, Hiei?

Il se calme, il pose un regard dénué d'émotion sur moi.

Son avant-bras repose nonchalamment sur son genou. Je me demande toujours pourquoi sa beauté me frappe autant, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je le rejoins et il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolé, Hiei. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il ne me répondra pas. Il ne peut pas me répondre.

Quand je le lâche, je sais que je n'existe plus pour lui.

L'indifférence rend ses yeux ternes.

Je remonte les escaliers rapidement après avoir fermé la cellule à double tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêche de déglutir.

Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, le rideau de fleurs retombe sur l'entrée de la cave. Et je me précipite vers la fenêtre.

Quelques bouffées d'air me font le plus grand bien.

Je n'ai pas à être nerveux, j'atteindrais bientôt mon but. Je le retrouverais.

C'était une erreur de succomber au charme de Hiei mais j'ai été seul pendant si longtemps que je n'ai pas réussi à résister.

Mais ce n'était que sexuel, mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. Ils sont toujours pour toi, Kuronué. Je vais te retrouver, bientôt.

-----

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

Réponses aux reviews :

Zephis : Merci pour le mode groupie. Ca fait bien rire! Et c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps ! Et merci pour le compliment (ben oui, me dire que j'ai l'esprit tordu, c'est effectivement un compliment ^^).

Kitsu34 : Une longue fic? Heu, je sais pas trop. Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de chapitres parce que les chapitres sont très courts, mais ça ne sera pas forcément très long. Peut-etre huit à douze chapitres. Et si tu avais une fic sur Kuronué, il faut que tu l'écrives, non mais, on ne feignante pas ^^!

White fox : Merci bien. J'avoue que j'arrive à faire des premiers chapitres qui retiennent l'attention. Mais ce chapitre avait été écrit il y a un moment (tout comme le deuxième que je viens juste de corriger) et j'ai bien peur de ne plus etre tout à fait dans le ton pour le troisième. J'espère que ça restera intéressant à lire. Et je suis bien content de t'avoir inspiré pour une fic. Tu me diras laquelle.

Bises à toutes.

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre deux**

-----

_Un effleurement de mes lèvres. Ici, juste ici. J'aime cette réaction et je la connais._

_Et je n'ai pas compris. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre._

_Parce que tout ce que j'embrassais, c'était..._

_--_

En sortant de ma chambre, je passe dans la petite salle de bains qui la jouxte et je m'asperge le visage d'eau.

Je croise mon reflet. Encore quelques secondes et j'aurais repris mon air normal.

Voilà, c'est fait. Je suis à nouveau le gentil Kurama. Je m'entraîne à afficher un sourire doux et paisible, rassurant.

Je rejoins les autres dans le dôjo, utilisé comme pièce principale. Tout le monde est là.

« Hé, Kurama! Viens faire le quatrième au poker! s'écrie Yusuke en me voyant. »

Je lui souris:

« Tu t'obstines encore? Tu n'as aucun talent, tu te fais battre à chaque fois!

-Non, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.

-Rêve! coupe Kuwabara. La chance est avec moi. Kurama, mon don contre ton bluff, on va voir ce que ça donne.

-Ca me va, on parie combien?

-Attendez les mecs, vous savez combien je suis payée en tant que guide céleste? Intervint Botan.

-Combien?

-Beaucoup. Beaucoup de considération et de respect.

-On dirait la même arnaque que pour moi, remarque Yusuke. »

Je m'assoie sur le sol autour de la table basse et je regarde Yusuke distribuer les cartes.

On en est à la quatrième partie quand Yusuke demande soudainement:

« Au fait, Kurama, t'as vu Hiei dernièrement ? »

Je sursaute légèrement.

« Oui, dis-je. En coup de vent.

-Il fait la gueule ou quoi ? Il passe jamais nous voir, continue Yusuke.

-Je vais pas m'en plaindre, dit Kuwabara.

-Tu sais comment il est, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Il n'aime pas des masses la compagnie.

-Ouais mais sa soe… enfin, il pourrait avoir envie de venir ici.

-Hum, le connaissant, il doit pas être bien loin, sans doute planqué dans un coin sombre.

-Ouais, je vois. Et on peut toujours rêver pour le repérer à son énergie, il doit la camoufler.

-J'peux essayer en me connectant avec son esprit, dit Kuwabara. »

J'éclate d'un petit rire.

« Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… Imagines sa réaction si tu te permettais de lire dans sa tête sans son accord !

-T'as raison. Bah, on s'en fout qu'il soit là ou pas ! Moi, je me passe très bien de lui.

-J'sais pas, fait Yusuke. C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps tout seul.

-T'inquiètes pas, dis-je. Il viendra quand il en aura envie, c'est tout. Faut pas le forcer.

-Hum. »

La partie reprend.

Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer que Hiei est là, juste sous leurs pieds.

Grâce à une plante que j'ai greffé dans un des murs, je peux le surveiller en permanence.

Et là, ils ne savent pas que pendant qu'ils jouent tranquillement aux cartes, Hiei est en train de frapper contre les murs à coups de poings.

Ils ne savent pas qu'il essaie de concentrer son kokulyuha sans y parvenir. Il n'arrive qu'à s'épuiser davantage.

Le bandage que je lui ai fait au poignet n'a pas tenu bien longtemps à force de tirer sur la chaîne.

« Kurama, c'est à toi !

-Oh, pardon. »

Je ne porte au jeu qu'une attention limitée. Mais je n'ai pas besoin non plus de concentrer tout mon intérêt dessus.

Cette chaîne pose problème.

Il y a trois jours quand je l'ai emprisonné, je l'avais attachée autour de son cou pour qu'il puisse avoir les mains libres. Mais il a agi comme un animal stupide et a failli s'étouffer en tirant dessus.

Pour éviter cela, je l'ai entravé au niveau du poignet. Mais il continue pourtant de se blesser.

Je ne peux dresser un keikai dans la cellule, Yusuke et Kuwa le sentiraient.

Hum, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas la chaîne le problème, c'est le caractère de Hiei. Même avec un keikai, il continuera de cogner dans les murs, d'extérioriser sa rage.

Je pourrais l'immobiliser totalement. Mais je n'arrive pas à adopter cette solution.

Je verrais ce soir ou demain. Peut-être qu'il se sera résigné.

« On fait la dernière, dit Botan. Je dois retourner au royaume.

-Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi ? J'aimerais regarder quelques bouquins. »

Elle secoue la tête et me sourit.

« Non, ça me dérange pas.

-Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je finis en remportant la partie.

« J'aurais du tricher en lisant dans tes pensées, râle Kuwabara. »

Je fronce les sourcils et j'ai un sourire doux-amer.

« Tu veux vraiment essayer ce genre de choses sur moi ? »

Il avale sa salive et secoue la tête.

« C'était juste une blague ! J'déconnais, c'est tout ! »

Yusuke et Botan éclatent de rire et je les imite. Kuwabara finit par sourire.

Faire disparaître Hiei n'était pas bien difficile étant donné son caractère associable. Mais je ne peux pas faire la même chose avec Kuwabara.

« Botan, si on prenait un petit thé avant de partir ?

-Vite fait alors. »

Je lui fait un clin d'œil.

« T'inquiètes, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Je file dans la cuisine et je reviens peu de temps après avec un plateau que je dépose sur la table basse.

Je sers le thé et distribue les tasses.

Sans oublier de mettre dans celle de Kuwabara un morceau de sucre imbibé de la même essence de fleur que j'injecte à Hiei.

Il ne le sentira même pas. Mais ses capacités seront légèrement diminuées. Il ne pourra pas s'introduire dans mon esprit sans que je le sente et que j'ai le temps de dresser une barrière mentale. Et il ne pourra pas non plus atteindre les pensées de Hiei.

Une simple précaution. Et je suis toujours extrêmement prudent.

--

« J'te laisse ici, fait Botan. J'espère que ta lecture sera intéressante. »

Je hoche la tête et fait semblant d'être déjà absorbé dans un bouquin qui traite de la croissance des plantes herbacées en milieu démoniaque tempéré.

Je sens son énergie décroître quand elle quitte la pièce et je balance le livre sur une table.

Quand je pense que j'ai mis un temps fou pour avoir accès à la base de données informatique, tout ça pour découvrir que les vieilles archives n'avaient pas été rentrées dedans et en plus, me faire surprendre par Hiei.

Fichu monde céleste, encore moins bien organisé que le makai.

Dans les ténèbres au moins, tout est clair. Pas besoin de paperasse inutile.

J'espère que Enki ne va pas prendre trop exemple sur le royaume.

Ce n'est pas le premier jour que je feuillette ces registres poussiéreux. Sans rien trouver.

Mais je suis patient. Je vais trouver. Il ne m'en reste plus que quelques uns à examiner.

Je vais te retrouver Kuronué.

Je tousse légèrement à cause de la poussière. Je tourne les pages, non, non, non, et encore non. Où es-tu, amour? Où est ton âme? Où est-elle allée? Où t'ont-ils envoyé?

Je pose mon front sur les pages.

Ca ne sert à rien que je m'énerve. J'y suis presque. Je n'ai qu'à passer en revue tous ces dossiers et je te retrouverais. Je dois absolument rester calme.

Deux ans que tu me hantes. Depuis le combat contre Yakumo, quand un de ses acolytes a pris ton apparence.

Jusque là, j'avais pensé à toi de temps en temps. Mais tu ne m'avais pas obsédé ainsi.

Et juste après avoir vaincu Yakumo, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé?

Dans ma chambre, alors que je soignais les blessures de Hiei, je pensais à toi. A ta mort. A ce chasseur qui m'avait poursuivi après t'avoir eu.

Et j'ai renversé Hiei sur le lit. J'ai réussi à retenir ton nom entre mes lèvres.

Le plus drôle, c'est que Hiei n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait. De sa part, je m'attendais à un coup de poing ou des flammes, il déteste tellement les contacts.

Mais quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, il les a entrouvert immédiatement.

Je lui ai fait l'amour en pensant à toi. J'ai effleuré de mes lèvres le lobe de son oreille comme tu aimais que je le fasse.

Et Hiei a eu la même réaction que toi, un long gémissement qui incitait à aller plus vite et plus loin.

Je relève la tête et je continue de tourner les pages.

Je lui ai dit « je t'aime », c'est vrai. Mais c'est à toi que je pensais, Kuronué.

C'est toi que j'aime.

-----

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

Réponses aux reviews :

Zephis : Euh... horrible, à ce point? Bon, j'espère continuer sur ma lancée^^!

Kitsu : Je fais ce que tu dis^^! Je poste vite la suite. Et je vais insister mais tu devrais écrire ta fic. Apparement, beaucoup de personnes aimeraient lire des fics avec Kuronué.

White fox : Et voilà le chapitre qui n'est plus trop dans le ton. Pour ma défense, ça s'améliore avec les chapitres suivants, que je corrige et recorrige... Quand à l'emploi de la première personne, heu, je dois dire que là, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. A la 3ème personne, ça n'aurait rien donné, enfin je crois.

Merci à toutes et bises.

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre trois**

-----

_Ce gémissement, c'était le début des plaisirs. Savoir que juste un effleurement de mes lèvres pouvaient provoquer une telle réaction me rendait complètement fou._

_Fou, trop fou... Et aveugle... Ce n'était pas une ombre!_

_--_

« Tes recherches ont été fructueuses? »

La voix de Botan vient de me faire sursauter. Je repousse rapidement le registre que je consultais. Le dernier registre qui ne contenait pas la moindre indication.

« Pas vraiment, non. Tout est ici? Je veux dire, tout les bouquins sont conservés ici?

-Je crois, oui. Il y en a peut-être encore dans l'ancienne bibliothèque. On a pas du tout transporter quand on a fait le changement de lieu.

-Oh. Et ça remonte à quand?

-A peu près quinze ou vingt ans.

-La célérité et l'efficacité du monde celeste me laisse sans voix.

-On est réputé pour ça.

-C'était ironique, Botan.

-Pareil pour moi. »

Je lui souris alors que j'ai envie de hurler. J'ai épluché toute cette bibliothèque, j'ai cru que j'arrivais enfin au bout.

« Par contre, reprit Botan. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras avoir accès à l'ancienne bibliothèque.

-Quoi?

-Moi même, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Enfin, j'imagine que si je demandais, Koenma me laisserais y aller. Mais je crois pas qu'il te donnera l'autorisation. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es toujours...

-Un yohkai? Et ce serait pas bon pour l'image de Koenma.

-Surtout après l'histoire avec son père. Le royaume a besoin de stabilité. Mais je peux faire des recherches pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement? »

Mon amour. Je veux savoir où vous l'avez envoyé. Dans quel enfer, quelles tortures vous lui avez fait subir encore et encore. Il n'était qu'un voleur. Juste un voleur. Et pourtant, il a du être condamné à plus de souffrances qu'il n'en a jamais infligé.

« Je recherche l'humain que j'étais. Je veux dire... Shuichi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est qui, si je suis juste Kurama ou si je suis aussi Shuichi. Mais je pense qu'il y a peut-être autre chose. Et j'ai besoin de savoir. Ce que j'ai modifié, ce que j'ai fait.»

J'avais préparé ce petit discours au cas où. Ca devrait faire vibrer la corde sensible chez Botan. C'est une fille après tout. Le côté mâle désespéré devrait l'émouvoir.

« Laisse tomber Kurama. C'est des conneries tout ça. »

Sauf que Botan a passé trop de temps avec Yusuke. Cet abruti a définitivement une mauvaise influence sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Je prends mon air le plus innocent.

« Tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement?

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Non, répond-elle fermement. Je n'y crois pas. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas fait toutes ces simagrées, tu m'aurais demandé dès le début. Alors, parle franchement. Parce que je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai laissé l'accès à cette pièce. Ce qu'aucun yohkai n'avait obtenu jusqu'à maintenant. Et maintenant, j'ai la nette impression que tu as abusé de ma confiance. »

Je l'ai un peu sous-estimée. Elle est nettement moins idiote que je ne le pensais. Je m'approche d'elle.

« Pardon Botan. C'est vrai, je t'ai caché certaines choses mais c'est juste parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je n'ai pas un passé très glorieux, tu sais.

-Je peux tout entendre, Kurama. »

Je relève la tête et sourit. Puis je lui jette le pollen au visage. Elle tousse et s'étrangle.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Oublie... Oublie cette discussion, elle n'a jamais eu lieu. »

Elle vacille un peu, recule. Ses yeux sont devenus vitreux. Ils s'éclairent à nouveau.

« Tes recherches ont été fructueuses? »

Je lui souris.

« Oui, très. Décidément, ces ouvrages sur les plantes démoniaques sont passionnants. »

Elle me sourit avec l'air de penser qu'il n'y a que moi pour trouver ces bouquins passionnants.

« Prêt à rentrer?

-Je t'attendais. »

-----

Je me venge sur lui. Je me venge, je le sais. Je m'extirpe de ce carcan de frustration à chaque baiser. Ses poings cognent sur ma poitrine. Il me tire les cheveux.

Mais à chaque baiser, je m'appaise, je retrouve mon calme.

Alors je l'embrasse encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me morde.

« On est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui à ce que je vois, dis-je en essuyant le filet de sang qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. »

Sauf que c'est moi qui suis en colère, qui rage. Hiei, lui, est semblable à lui-même.

Enfin aussi semblable qu'il puisse l'être, privé de parole et de pouvoir.

Et l'attraction agit. Je le veux. Je veux lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant.

Hiei me regarde bizarrement. Comme s'il avait peur. Est-ce de la peur? A-t-il peur de moi?

Bien sûr qu'il a peur de moi ! Il est à ma merci. Je peux lui faire ce dont j'ai envie. Tout ce dont j'ai envie.

Je peux le baiser. Et il ne pourra même pas... Je mord mon poing pour retenir un hurlement.

Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai toujours détesté ces gens qui profitent de la faiblesse des autres.

Parce que je n'ai pas toujours été fort.

Je couvre le visage de Hiei de baisers sanglants, ma lèvre saignant toujours.

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je ne te ferais plus mal, je te promets. Je ne te ferais plus rien. »

Il me regarde et sourit. Un sourire doux, un de ceux qu'il me réserve. Ces sourires qui m'ont indiqués qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me désirait. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire. Alors, il me souriait. Et j'en ai profité.

Je dis profiter parce que c'était exactement ça. Je l'aimais bien, je crois du moins que c'était le cas, je n'en suis pas sûr. Parce qu'on ne fait pas ça aux gens qu'on aime bien, on ne les utilise pas.

Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai utilisé Hiei. J'ai utilisé l'amour qu'il me portait. J'ai utilisé son corps si attirant pour assouvir mes besoins.

Et Hiei était si désireux d'apprendre mes jeux. Si bon élève.

Son sourire se fait mauvais et je lis sur ses lèvres.

« _Pauvre fou. »_

Et il me sourit encore. Et mime l'articulation de ses mots aussi précisément que possible.

_« Tues-moi parce que je.... »_

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Son sourire a disparu.

Je croyais pouvoir tout faire pour toi, Kuronué. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis incapable, c'est de tuer Hiei. Je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai essayé pourtant...

-----

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

Réponse aux review :

Zephis : Merci pour ta review. Et ça fait plaisir de voir que Kurama n'est pas trop OOC. Et oui, pauvre Hiei... (Hiei : C'est toi qui m'as fait ça, fanficteur perverti! k26: Moi? Moi qui suis aussi innocent que le yohko qui vient de naitre? Hiei : Crève !) Oui, donc, pauvre Hiei. Pour l'instant en plus, on n'a pas son point de vue. Je pensais mettre aussi le point de vue de Hiei mais je pense que ça fait un peu plus "froid dans le dos" quand on n'a que celui de Kurama. Et enfin, pour la fin, j'hésite... Je n'en dis pas plus! bises en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre quatre**

-----

_Fou. Aveugle. Aveuglé par ma propre obsession. Une obsession que j'ai créée, entretenue. Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait? Pour cette obsession, cette douce, tendre obsession. Pour mon ombre._

-----

« Pourquoi tu cherches là-dedans ? »

J'ai sursauté. Hiei regardait l'ordinateur par dessus mon épaule. Et si l'écriture des ningens est illisible pour lui, il connaît parfaitement celle du royaume.

« C'est illégal, tu le sais, non ? a-t-il dit. »

Je me suis retourné brusquement et je l'ai fixé. Il m'a regardé avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à avoir accès à cette base de données?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Ma voix était froide. Mon corps était tendu mais déjà, mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. J'avais tout prévu pourtant. J'avais éloigné toutes les personnes susceptibles de me surprendre, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke.

Et Hiei, même lui. J'avais mis au point une petite distraction de mon cru dans le makai. Avec les plantes appropriées, j'ai fait basculer dans le monde des ténèbres plus d'une centaine de ningens, de quoi créer la panique pendant plusieurs heures.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas censé aider Mukuro à récupérer les ningens égarés.

-J'en ai ma claque de ce boulot. Et je t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. »

Hiei était l'inconnue de mon équation. Une inconnue pas toujours facile à trouver, à cerner. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il viendrait me chercher ici.

Hiei a entouré ses bras autour de mon cou et a murmuré à mon oreille :

« Tu sais ce que tu risques pour ça ?

-Je le sais. Mais ça n'arrivera que si je suis découvert. Et tu ne vas rien dire, n'est-ce pas trésor ? »

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur son cou que j'ai embrassé légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Je l'ai repoussé violemment.

« Est-ce que tu aurais l'intention de me faire chanter, Hiei ? »

Il a secoué la tête. Mon ton était plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je lui ai souris. Il a attrapé une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Rentre avec moi.

-Pas tout de suite. »

Il a posé la tête contre mon torse.

C'est à ce moment que ma recherche a donné des résultats et que la page s'est affichée en même temps qu'un bip sonore.

Hiei a relevé la tête.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ! s'est écrié Hiei. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Parce que je sentais mon espoir disparaître comme neige au soleil.

KURONUE. YOHKAI. DOSSIER NON ARCHIVE.

Ca voulait dire quoi, non archivé? Ils étaient donc pas foutu de faire leur boulot correctement ici?

« Kurama? Pourquoi tu... »

Il n'a pas continué. Mes yeux dorés se sont posés sur lui. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il a compris.

Mes yeux de yohko sont restés de glace, insensibles, inflexibles.

Oui, c'est sans doute à ce moment-là qu'il a deviné.

Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.

« Hiei, je ne voulais pas te le cacher... Enfin, si, je voulais le cacher au monde entier, et surtout à toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je l'aimais encore. Mais c'est important pour moi. Vraiment important. C'était un ami... »

Hiei s'est détâché de moi. Il m'a regardé fixement.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il craché ses mots plutôt qu'il ne les disait.

« Tu mens. »

Je l'ai attrapé entre mes bras et j'ai étouffé ses mots d'un baiser.

« Tu mens ! »

Et encore un. Il s'est mis à se défendre. Je l'ai serré plus fort.

« Ne t'énerve pas, trésor. Je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime, je te le promets. »

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Mes prunelles vertes ont fait le reste. Etrange comme mon côté humain peut jouer la comédie. Shuichi est capable de mentir à Hiei. Mon côté yohko n'y arrive pas.

Et pourtant, j'en ai dupé du monde. Je n'étais pas le plus grand voleur du makai pour rien.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu le sais bien, répondit-il d'un ton grognon.

-Alors dis-le moi.»

Il n'a même pas hésité.

« Je t'aime. »

J'ai voulu l'embrasser. Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime, a-t-il répété. Mais je ne te fais plus confiance parce que je sais ce que tu fais.»

Il m'a regardé, me défiant de ses yeux rouges.

Je l'ai serré fort contre moi.

« Je t'aime. Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie.»

J'ai déposé de petits baisers sur son visage en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Sa vigilance s'est relâché quelques secondes, quelques secondes

Il voulait tellement croire que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que je ne le trahirais pas qu'il s'est laissé aller entre mes bras.

Et je lui ai enfoncé une épine de rose enduite de somnifère dans le cou.

-----

Il était encore dans les vapes quand je l'ai déposé sur le sol froid de la troisième cellule.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, j'avais mon épée végétale appuyée sur son cou.

Il était encore sonné par le somnifère et ne devait pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit rendu compte que sa vie était menacée.

Il m'a regardé et a souri en tendant la main vers moi et en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le pollen de l'oubli sur lui. Le jagan en contre les effets, je le savais, je m'étais renseigné.

Peut-être que j'étais prêt à cette éventualité.

Peut-être que je savais que je devrais le tuer un jour ou l'autre, qu'il se mettrait sur ma route et qu'alors, je n'aurais plus le choix.

Je devais le savoir. Et pourtant, quand il m'a souri, je n'ai pas pu.

Je n'ai pas pu lui trancher la gorge.

Alors, je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres, sur son corps. Parce qu'il me souriait, encore à moitié endormi, à moitié inconscient de ce que je lui avais fait.

Sur le sol froid, glacial, je me suis insinué entre ses jambes qu'il a écarté tout de suite, par habitude.

Et je l'ai possédé, corps et âme. Je lui ai tout pris. Sa force, sa fierté, son amour. Et la seule parcelle de confiance qu'il pouvait éprouver. Tout.

Sauf la vie. Je n'y suis pas arrivé.

-----

A suivre…

-----


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre cinq**

-----

_Mon ombre. Je recherchais une ombre. Mais je ne pouvais enlacer une ombre. Alors, je t'ai fait prendre sa place, la place de l'ombre. Tu jouais si bien ton rôle. Tu obéissais à tous mes caprices. Que je ne pouvais te voir, toi. Je ne voyais que l'ombre grandissante. Grandissant encore._

_--_

« Kurama?

-Hm?

-Mukuro a appelé. Elle aimerait bien savoir où Hiei s'est encore barré. »

Je finis par relever la tête de mes livres pour regarder Yusuke.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi?

-Parce que... heu... loin de moi l'idée d'éventer votre petit secret... mais enfin, je veux dire qu'on attendait tous plus ou moins que vous nous l'anonciez officiellement... mais bon, on n'est pas à deux ou trois ans près, hein... c'est sûr que quand on a vécu mille ans, on a tendance à prendre son temps... mais bon, là, ça devient chiant parce qu'on peut pas parler franchement...

-Où tu veux en venir? »

Mon ton doit être légèrement froid. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai déjà sous-estimé Botan. Sous-estimer Yusuke serait une grave erreur.

Il déglutit péniblement.

-Toi... et ... Hiei... ensemble... enfin... tu vois, quoi ! M'oblige pas à faire un discours, bordel ! »

Je me détends. Je ne suis pas loin d'éclater de rire.

« Oh, tu veux parler du fait que Hiei et moi, nous avons souvent tendance à nous retrouver inoppinément dans un même lit, c'est ça?

-Le « inoppinément » est de trop.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est rarement par accident. Et tu le sais depuis longtemps?

-Deux ans à peu près.

-Oh, bien observé. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret.

-Toi oui. Hiei, non. »

Je souris.

« Je vois mal Hiei aller discuter de sa vie sentimentale avec qui que ce soit.

-Non, mais il a légèrement tendance à te regarder d'un air béat et à te sourire tout le temps. Plus plein d'autres petits détails. Donc, on a additionné deux et deux. Et voilà. »

Je hoche la tête. Stupide nabot. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Et voilà le résultat. Je lui ai fait de longs monologues sur le danger d'avouer notre relation. Je crois même être arrivé à lui faire un peu peur.

Je lui ai fait croire que tous nous rejetteraient.

C'était une erreur bien sûr de coucher avec Hiei. Mais je suis loin d'être un saint. Et autant le dire franchement, Hiei s'est avéré être un coup facile. Je n'ai pas eu à batailler pour l'avoir.

Je croyais que ce serait le cas.

Mais il écarte les jambes très vite. Et il ne demande pas grand chose. Quelques mots bien choisis. Et c'est tout.

Pas de fleurs, pas de cadeaux hors de prix. Et du sexe à volonté.

Le seul problème est que Hiei se fiche bien de ce que pensent les autres. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué à tous avec un long discours mais il n'aurait pas vraiment été discret.

Donc, je lui ai fait peur.

-----

« Pourquoi je peux pas dormir avec toi?

-Hiei, on en a déjà discuté.

-Je sais. Je voulais juste...

-Je sais ce que tu voulais. Mais tu connais les autres. Ils débarquent n'importe quand. Et te trouver dans mon lit...

-Je peux vite m'installer par terre.

-Hiei... s'il te plait... Tu sais ce qui se passera, non? »

Il fait la moue. Il est encore en sueur, le corps luisant. Il n'a pas ménagé sa peine, ça je peux le certifier.

Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec lui. Et j'ai encore moins envie que Yusuke débarque pour nous coller une mission alors qu'on est tous les deux nus comme des vers.

Et puis, dormir, c'est différent. Dormir avec quelqu'un, c'est se serrer contre lui, c'est sentir sa présence alors même qu'on est en sommeil.

Et... je n'ai réussi à dormir qu'avec Kuronué.

Hiei ne me dérange pas, du moment qu'il n'est pas dans le même lit que moi.

Il fait toujours la tête. Il a ce côté vulnérable quand il boude comme un enfant. Un côté vulnérable qui me donne envie de le mettre à genoux sur le lit et de le pénétrer.

Ce que je fais. Ce que Hiei me permet alors même qu'il se contracte violemment sous l'effet de la douleur.

Quelques va-et-viens et je me libère en criant. Une pulsion, rien qu'une pulsion.

Hiei n'a même pas eu de plaisir.

C'est à peine si je lui ai laissé le temps d'avoir une érection !

Il reste allongé, la tête enfouie dans les draps.

« Je... Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça..., marmonne-t-il.

-Pardon, trésor. Mais je perds parfois la tête. Mon côté yohko sans aucun doute, tu le sais. Je t'ai fait mal?

-Ca va. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le baise rapidement, sans tenir compte de lui.

Parce que finalement, il n'existe pas. Pas dans mon coeur. Ce n'est pas lui que je recherche. Ce n'est pas lui que je veux.

Mais c'est tout ce que je peux avoir. Un pauvre lot de consolation.

Alors je le baise. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ça.

Je le relève et le prends dans mes bras.

« Un jour, peut-être qu'on pourra leur dire. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

-Je sais... »

Il s'échappe de mes bras. Et file vers la salle de bains.

Je ne le rejoins pas. Je ne le rejoins jamais. Prendre une douche, ça relève aussi de l'intimité, de l'amour. Et je n'aime pas Hiei.

Quand il revient, le corps encore humide, je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de le contempler. Et j'aime aussi voir son air embarassé devant mon regard insistant.

Il attrape ses vêtements, s'habille et s'assoit sur le sol. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux.

Il est beau. Il est parfait. Et comme son corps s'adapte au mien avec docilité. Parfait. J'aurais pu l'aimer. Je crois que j'aurais pu si seulement je ne t'avais pas toi, Kuronué.

Tu emplis mes pensées, tant et si bien qu'il ne reste pas la moindre place pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Hiei me regarde. Je dois avoir les yeux dans le vide depuis un petit moment. Alors, je lui dis ce qu'il souhaite entendre.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. »

Il me sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

Et je me demande, tentant vainement de glisser dans le sommeil, comment il peut bien m'aimer. Comment il peut se tromper à ce point sur mon compte.

Comment il peut croire à tous mes mensonges. Et surtout, comment il peut supporter la façon brutale dont je me sers de lui.

Parce que jamais je ne l'ai touché tendrement, jamais je ne l'ai pris avec douceur.

Ca, c'est réservé pour toi, Kuronué.

-----

« Je ne sais pas, Yusuke. Tu connais Hiei. Entretenir une conversation n'est pas son fort.

-Donc, il ne t'a rien dit?

-Non, mais je trouvais bien qu'il avait pas mal de temps libre, ces derniers jours... »

Je fais semblant d'être embarassé.

« Et ça t'a pas trop dérangé à ce que je constate, fait Yusuke en rigolant à moitié. Enfin, bref, quand tu le verras, dis-lui que Mukuro est furieuse et qu'elle lui donne l'ordre de rentrer.

-Pas sûr que ça incite Hiei à rentrer.

-Tu m'étonnes. »

Je souris et je replonge la tête dans mes livres.

Intéressant d'ailleurs, cette lecture. Je crois maintenant savoir comment pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre mon plan à exécution. C'est d'une simplicité enfantine.

Mais avant tout, je dois descendre dans mon repaire.

Je sens un petit quelque chose de différent et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Hiei a-t-il trouvé un moyen pour contrer les effets de ma plante? Tout est possible avec lui. Mieux vaut être prudent.

Non, il est toujours là. Et toujours aussi faible qu'avant.

Sauf son regard. Il n'y a plus de peur dans ses yeux. Ils brillent d'une lueur inquiétante. Il ne proteste même pas quand je lui injecte une dose massive d'essence de fleur.

Pas plus qu'il ne se débat quand je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je crois que j'aimerais qu'il parle, qu'il me hurle sa colère. Tout plutôt que ce regard fixe et froid posé sur moi. Ce regard accusateur.

Et triste.

Je pose mon front contre le sien. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ce que je lui ai fait. Et je crois que l'emprisonner ici n'est pas la pire chose que je lui ai fait endurer.

Ces deux ans sans amour. Sans aucun amour de ma part. Parce que je ne peux pas en donner.

Des balivernes, voilà ce que c'est. Tous ces gens qui disent que l'amour, ça ne se compte pas, c'est infini. C'est faux.

Je ne peux aimer que Kuronué.

Je sursaute quand Hiei pose la main sur ma joue, la caressant avec douceur. Je sens le métal froid de la chaîne toucher mon cou. Mais la main de Hiei est chaude.

J'ouvre les yeux.

« Pardonnes-moi. »

Il sourit et articule.

_« Jamais. »_

Et pourtant, sa main caresse toujours ma joue, ne tentant même pas de s'approcher de mon cou pour atteindre la jugulaire, chose que j'attends mais qui ne vient pas.

Il m'embrasse délicatement et encore une fois, je lis sur ses lèvres.

Il n'a sans doute jamais été aussi bavard que depuis qu'il est privé de parole.

« _Tu l'as perdu, tu le sais. _»

Je ne veux pas acquiéscer. Parce que c'est faux. Je vais le retrouver et le ramener.

« _Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, moi?_ »

Je le regarde sans ciller.

« Parce que tu n'es pas lui. »

Il sourit.

« _Tu es fou. _»

-----

A suivre...

Je crois qu'il n'existe même pas de mots pour dire à quel point je suis en retard. Je pense même que certains d'entre vous avaient complètement abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une suite à cette fic. Que dire sinon que je suis désolé, que des journées de 14 heures de boulot n'aident pas beaucoup pour avoir du temps, enfin bref, vie de m... comme on dit !

Donc, voici le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6 suivra dans pas longtemps.

A bientôt et laissez des reviews, enfin, s'il me reste encore des lecteurs !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

Note 2 : Et voilà comment bien finir l'année 2009! En essayant d'achever les fics qui trainent depuis... longtemps, très longtemps...

Hiei : Ouais, un an que je me fais chier dans mon sous-sol. Au fait, j'ai oublié!

K26 : Quoi?

Hiei (baffe et re-baffe) : Bonne année, abruti dégénéré! Va mourir proprement!

Bon, je vais pas dire que je le méritais pas. Enfin, chapitre 6 et 7 aujourd'hui.

Et deux one-shot pour terminer cette année en beauté. Et enfin, toutes mes excuses pour ne pas etre très présent. Peut-etre quand je serais à la retraite, j'aurais plus de temps! Bon, fini le blalbla, enjoy.

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre six**

-----

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Et poutant, tu m'as laissé faire. Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Pas après tout ça._

_Et pourtant, je veux encore te prendre, pour l'entendre. Ce gémissement juste parce que j'effleure cet endroit..._

_--_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? J'avais tout prévu! Tout!

J'ai réussi à entrer par la porte de service. Evidemment, il faut bien quelqu'un pour passer le balai de temps en temps.

Et cette personne aujourd'hui, c'est moi.

Sauf que loin de moi l'idée de faire le menage. Je farfouille dans les volumes.

Et miraculeusement, je trouve assez rapidement. A croire qu'il y avait un maniaque du rangement dans ce département. Tout est étiqueté, daté.

J'ouvre le registre sur une petite table éclairée par une de mes plantes lumineuses.

_Kuronué. Yokhai. A commis quelques effractions mineures, vol d'objets précieux notemment. Pénalités reportées._

Je tourne la page. Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça! Je veux savoir dans quel enfer il a été envoyé. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ces pénalités reportées?

« Kurama? »

Je me fige alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu trouverais un moyen d'entrer ici.

-Koenma? »

Je me retourne lentement. Il est seul. Et le pollen de l'oubli se matérialise rapidement dans ma main.

« Je ne te le conseille pas. Et je dois dire que je suis assez mécontant que tu te sois permis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur une de mes subordonnées.

-Comment?

-Tu pensais peut-être que je ne remarquerais rien. C'en devient presque insultant! Je suis l'héritier de ce royaume, je te rappelle. Et ce n'est pas un yohkai aussi fourbe soit-il qui va m'embobiner! »

Mes poings se serrent et mes yeux tournent au doré.

« Calme-toi, dit Koema. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi, loin de moi cette idée. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu savais... »

Il ne répond pas, ne réagit pas ce qui confirme mon intuition.

« Tu savais! » Je hurle maintenant. « Tu savais et tu m'as laissé chercher! Tu m'as laissé espérer! Où est-il? Où est-il? Dis-le moi ! Dis-le moi sinon... »

Ma voix vient de s'enrouer brusquement.

Koenma fait deux trois pas dans la pièce.

«Il m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire.

-Qui? Qui t'avait... »

Et je comprends.

« Ku...ro...nué... » Mon souffle est haché. Je me reprends.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

-Pour que tu aies une nouvelle chance.

-Une chance de quoi?

-D'aimer. »

Je me mets à rire.

« D'aimer? Mais d'aimer quoi? D'aimer qui? Je ne peux aimer personne d'autre que lui!

-Vraiment? Qu'aimais-tu tant chez lui? Qu'aimais-tu tant que tu ne peux retrouver ailleurs? »

Je me mets à begayer:

« M...Mais tout!

-Tout? Vraiment tout? »

Koenma secoue la tête en soupirant.

« Il avait raison. Quelle tristesse.

-De quoi parles-tu? »

Mes poings se sont serrés.

« Kuronué, il avait raison sur un point : tu ne sais pas aimer. »

J'ai envie de le cogner, de le tuer. Il n'a pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles.

« Et comment tu appelles ce que je ressens si ce n'est pas de l'amour?

-Ca n'en est pas. Ce que tu ressens, ça s'appelle une obsession. L'amour, c'est autre chose. En amour, on n'aime pas tout. On aime certains côtés, certaines qualités de la personne, et on connaît ses défauts. On les connaît et on les accepte. Mais on ne les aime pas pour autant.

On n'aime jamais tout.

Kuronué t'aimait malgré ton esprit tortueux, malgré ta duplicité et ta cruauté. Il les connaissait par coeur tes défauts. Ce qu'il souhaitait pour toi, c'était que tu puisses aimer, aimer normalement. Mais il semble que ses espoirs ont été déçus. »

Mes yeux deviennent dorés et mes cheveux tournent à l'argent en une seconde.

« Garde tes discours. Dis-moi où il est. Mieux, tu vas m'y conduire.

-Comptes-tu me menacer pour arriver à tes fins?

-Oh, la menace n'est qu'un prélude. La torture vient ensuite.

-Kurama, regarde-moi. Je suis ton ami. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Si tu savais à quel point c'est faux! Je n'ai pas d' n'en ai pas besoin.

-Et pourtant tu en as ! Crois-tu que personne n'a remarqué tes manigances? Crois-tu qu'on a pas remarqué ton changement de personnalité? »

Que de balivernes! Ca m'agace. Je n'ai pas changé, je suis le même. Le même avec cette envie qui me pousse à vouloir écorcher vif Koenma et si lentement qu'il resterait en vie jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de peau enlevée...

Je suffoque brusquement. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je l'ai été, j'ai été d'une cruauté sans nom. Mais je ne le suis plus. Ce n'est pas moi, ça. Ca, c'est...

J'expire l'air de mes poumons et je me force à retrouver mon apparence humaine. Je tombe à genoux. Mais les cheveux qui retombent sur mes épaules sont rouges. Et l'envie de tuer m'a passé. Un petit peu du moins.

« Tout le monde savait, Kurama. Tout le monde a vu que tu avais changé. Mais on... on n'a pas pensé que c'était... grave. Parce que tu étais avec Hiei. Et personne mieux que lui ne pouvait te convenir. Et t'aider. »

Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres. Hiei? M'aider, à quoi? Il était encore plus paumé que je ne l'étais, à aimer quelqu'un qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement, à abuser de ses faiblesses.

« Hiei? Hiei, m'aider? Il n'est déjà pas fichu de faire ce qui est bien pour lui.

-Si tu veux parler du fait qu'il est resté avec toi alors que tu ne l'aimais pas, il ne l'a pas fait pour lui, il l'a fait pour toi. Il a été ton exutoire. Il a choisi de l'être. Parce que lui, il t'aime et il sait ce qu'est le sacrifice de soi pour quelqu'un. Tout comme Kuronué.

-Ne les compare pas ! Ils n'ont rien de commun ! Rien du tout. »

Mes ongles crissent sur le sol de la pièce. Je perds le contrôle. Non, j'ai toujours eu le contrôle, tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, je l'ai fait dans un seul but. Et je... je... je ne suis plus le même... Je veux juste revoir Kuronué. Le revoir. Lui dire ce que je n'ai jamais pu dire à l'époque. Lui dire que je l'aimais.

Sauf que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est vrai. J'aimais le posséder, qu'il soit à moi. Et qu'il ait pu m'échapper à travers la mort m'exaspère parce qu'il est à moi. Je suis trop près du but pour renoncer.

« Koenma. Dis-moi où tu l'as envoyé. Dans quel enfer.

-Donnant, donnant. Dis-moi où est Hiei.

-Hiei? En train de se planquer dans un coin du makai comme à son habitude, non?

-Me prends pas pour un idiot. Son énergie a complètement disparu. »

Koenma me lance un regard d'effroi.

« Tu ne l'as quand même pas... Tu... L'as-tu tué? »

Je souris.

« Non... Non, il est vivant. Rassures-toi.

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu te pardonner si tu l'avais tué.

-Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ça? J'ai tué tellement de monde. »

Il me regarde.

« Hiei est Kuronué. Son âme a été réincarnée. »

-----

A suivre...

Bon , j'ai perdu un peu de mon efficacité et je trouve ce chapitre un peu poussif. Pfu, c'est toujours galère de reprendre une fic et de tenter de garder le même ton. Enfin, plus que quelques chapitres et c'est fini. Le chapire sept est déjà dispo. Bonne fin d'année !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre sept**

-----

_Effleure! Ici, juste ici. A cet endroit précis. Là où j'aime. Cet endroit où quand tu poses tes lèvres, je ne peux me retenir de gémir. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être doux, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la douceur. Tu dois juste rester près de moi. Je t'aime assez pour deux._

_--_

« Hiei ! Hiei ! Bordel, le nain, tu te réveilles ! »

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement.

« Putain, je sais pas ce qui t'as filé mais ça a pris une plombe pour te sortir de ton coma. Hé, tu m'entends? »

Je hoche la tête, je bouge les lèvres pour dire oui mais pas un son ne sort. J'essaye d'articuler un « où est-il? » mais ce crétin de ningen pige rien du tout.

« Où on est? Chez Genkai, dans une piaule. Koenma nous a téléphoné pour nous dire de fouiller les sous-sols. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des sous-sols ici. Et c'est là qu'on t'a trouvé et... »

Il s'emballe et parle trop. C'est mauvais signe. Je l'attrape par le bras. Et j'essaye de former les mots sur mes lèvres afin qu'il puisse les lire.

_« Où est Kurama? »_

Il évite mon regard et c'est mauvais signe. Je veux une réponse. Je lui serre l'avant-bras jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde. Ce qu'il fait enfin au bout d'une longue minute.

« Il s'est barré. Dans le makai apparemment. Koenma dit qu'il a pété un plomb. Et ce... ce qu'il t'a fait prouve qu'il a complètement disjoncté. Putain, j'pensais que vous étiez ensemble. »

Je détourne la tête. On était pas ensemble. On ne l'a jamais été.

Je suis moins naïf que les gens le pensent. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour. Et Kurama n'en ressentait pas pour moi. Il pouvait raconter tous les mensonges qu'il voulait, me dire des centaines de fois qu'il m'aimait, je n'y croyais pas.

Il pouvait me baiser, ça m'importait peu. Violemment comme il l'a toujours fait.

Là où ma naïveté me joue encore des tours, c'est que je croyais vraiment que j'arriverais à le changer, à le ramener à la raison.

Mais c'est trop tard. Et je... je... je voudrais le haïr.

Je n'y arrive pas. Ca m'est impossible. Depuis le premier jour. Il peut me trahir, ça m'est égal, il peut me traiter comme un chien, je reviendrais quémander son attention.

C'est ça que je déteste le plus. Cet attachement, ce masochisme qui me pousse vers lui, qui me le fait aimer encore et toujours. Ce que je déteste le plus dans tout ça, c'est moi sans doute.

Koenma m'avait prévenu que les relations avec Kurama risquaient d'être compliquées. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce soir où il m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

Pas violemment, pas cette fois du moins. Pas non plus avec tendresse.

Seulement avec désespoir. Un baiser amer.

Je lui ai rendu peut-être trop facilement mais je n'ai jamais rien pu refuser à Kurama. Je connaissais ce que pouvait être l'acte sexuel entre deux hommes. Mais je n'y avais jamais songé. Pourtant, ce soir-là, j'ai laissé Kurama faire ce qu'il voulait, je l'ai même encouragé. Tout ça parce que je sentais son désespoir.

Après... Après, ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

Non, je me mens un peu. Ce n'est pas complètement vrai. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les choses allent dans le bon sens et quelque fois, ça a marché. Durant les premiers mois. Il n'était pas complètement avec moi mais il n'était pas encore avec lui.

Pas tendre mais pas encore violent.

Et puis... ça a dérapé. Des mensonges à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Et des je t'aime que je ne supportais plus d'entendre.

Et je supportais encore moins d'y répondre.

J'aurais dû prendre tout cela comme une mission. Je n'ai pas pu.

-----

« Hiei, as-tu remarqué un quelconque changement chez Kurama ces derniers temps?

-Hn.

-Hiei, c'est important! »

Koenma s'était levé de sa chaise et contournait son bureau pour s'approcher de moi. Je croisais les bras devant moi en signe de défi.

Il s'est assit sur son bureau et m'a longuement regardé.

« Hiei, je t'ai prévenu lors de ta réduction de peine.

-Hn. Mais t'as jamais dit pourquoi.

-Il y a des informations que je ne peux pas communiquer. Compte tenu du passé de Kurama, je ne sais pas si tu es à même d'affronter ce qui t'attends.

-Pff.

-Sérieusement, je m'inquiète.

-Tout va bien. »

Il s'est arrêté deux minutes. Il m'a fixé encore.

« Il y a eu un changement. Ne mens pas, je le vois. Ce petit sourire sur ton visage... »

Je ne suis pas habitué au bonheur. Mon visage est incapable de le cacher.

« Que s'est-il passé, Hiei? Non, finalement, ne dis rien, je crois savoir. »

Tant mieux. Parce que j'allais certainement pas lui faire un dessin.

« Tu... Tu l'aimes? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Et lui, il t'aime? Enfin, tu penses qu'il t'aime? »

Mon regard dérive. Non. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il voulait quelqu'un dans son lit. Et que j'étais dans les parages.

« Hiei... Kurama n'est pas comme toi. Tu es capable d'amour. La partie humaine de Kurama aussi. Mais... Mais pas Yohko Kurama.

-Tu sembles bien persuadé de ce que tu avances. Kurama a changé. J'ai changé. Alors peut-être que... peut-être... »

Ma voix se brise avant même que je ne puisse dire ces mots : peut-être qu'on peut y arriver tous les deux, moi et Kurama...

Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Koenma me regarde avec un air de compassion qui me donne envie de le frapper.

Je finis par hausser les épaules.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, non? Que je le surveille? Bon, c'est ce que je fais, alors, viens pas te plaindre ! »

Il me regarde toujours avec cette franche inquiétude.

« Hiei, dit-il lentement. Je ne t'ai pas assigné cette mission pour que tu... Ne pense pas que je veux te rabaisser mais je ne crois pas que tu sois à même de surveiller Kurama maintenant.

-Pourquoi? »

Mon ton s'était fait dur. J'étais aussi près de l'objectif que je pouvais l'être. Quel était donc le problème?

« Parce qu'il a changé. Et pas en bien, tu le sais. »

Je reste silencieux. J'attends. Il continue.

« C'était à prévoir. Revoir Kuronué – même si ce n'était qu'une pale copie – ramnènerait forcément son côté maléfique à la surface. Surtout depuis qu'il peut se transformer en yohko à volonté. »

Je me mords les lèvres parce que j'ai envie d'hurler. Il peut oublier Kuronué, je suis là, moi !

Koenma fait mine de regarder quelques papiers sur son bureau puis relève la tête vers moi.

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter ici, Hiei. Tu t'es déjà trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Emotionnellement, je veux dire. Je vais demander à Yusuke de garder un oeil sur...

-Non.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit non. Hors de question que qui que ce soit s'occupe de Kurama. Et surtout pas Yusuke ! »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Et posa la question que j'attendais.

« Pourquoi?

-Parce que Yusuke est un des premiers à avoir fait confiance à Kurama. Il sait ce que Kurama a fait par le passé. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de lui accorder toute sa confiance, en un clin d'oeil. Que Yusuke change son regard sur Kurama et ce sera encore pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Kurama basculera, c'est certain.

-Et tu penses qu'en laissant le statu quo s'intallait, rien n'arrivera. Que tout rentrera petit à petit à la normal. »

Je haussais les épaules encore une fois.

« Sans doute pas. »

Je le regardais fixement.

« Mais je ne sais pas tout, n'est-ce pas? Tu me caches encore des choses, donc comment je peux prévoir quoi que ce soit? »

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« Ce que je sais de plus ne t'éclairera pas.

-Vraiment? A croire que ce Kuronué n'avait rien à dire. »

Il sursauta. Et je souris.

« C'était pas compliqué à comprendre que vos infos venaient de lui. Qui s'inquièterait autant pour quelqu'un qu'un amant? Et qui le connaitrait aussi bien? De plus, la mission que tu m'as donnée était clairement orientée. Il ne s'agissait pas de protéger le ningenkai de Kurama. Mais de protéger Kurama de lui-même.

-Ce qui revient au même, non? Kurama deviendra un danger pour tout ce qui vit s'il perd le contrôle.

-Mais tu n'as encore jamais abordé ce sujet-là. Parce que tu espères que nous n'en arriverons pas là.

-Bon, que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Quels sont tes plans?

-Je n'en ai aucun, dis-je. A part rester près de lui.

-Ca ne suffira pas, Hiei. »

Je me détourne. Ca ne suffira pas. Et alors, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait d'y croire? Un peu, juste un peu.

Et puis, je m'arrête, je me dois d'avoir le dernier mot.

« Et aussi, évite de me sortir des salades comme quoi je suis trop impliqué émotionnellement. Tu savais exactement ce qui allait se passer. Tu m'as envoyé faire cette mission comme une putain qu'on envoie sur le bord de la route. »

Même mes mots me font mal. Ils sonnent si vrais.

« Je t'ai donné cette mission parce que tu l'aimes depuis longtemps. C'est ça que je savais.

-Ouais. A d'autres. Pendant qu'il s'occupe de moi, il ne pense à rien d'autre, hein? Et surtout pas à aller trucider des p'tites vieilles dans les ruelles sombres.

-Hiei, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, vraiment. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux arrêter cette mission dès que tu le souhaites. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Tu devrais apprendre à mentir, Koenma. Vraiment. Kurama pourrait peut-être te donner des leçons. »

C'était déjà trop tard à cette époque.

-----

J'y ai quand même cru. Pendant deux ans. J'y ai cru. Alors même que Kurama devenait de plus en plus dur. De moins en moins tendre.

Alors même que la jalousie me rongeait de plus en plus. Que j'en venais à haïr ce Kuronué qui avait rendu Kurama ainsi.

Elle m'empoisonnait, cette jalousie.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où Kurama s'est introduit dans la salle des archives yohkais pour faire ses recherches.

J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. La veille, Kurama avait été presque tendre dans nos ébats. Et cela faisait bien un an que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Il m'avait traité comme si j'étais une chose fragile. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il m'avait traité comme si j'étais Kuronué. Comme s'il m'aimait.

« Il prépare quelque chose, dis-je à Koenma.

-Quoi?

-Si je le savais, je dirais pas quelque chose !

-Hum, il a prévenu qu'il serait ici aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi. »

Je compris vite.

« Il veut accéder au dossier de Kuronué.

-Il ne peut pas y arriver. La salle est surveillée 24 heures sur 24.

-Vraiment. Et dans le cas où un incident surviendrait? Les gardes resteraient à leur poste ou seraient-ils appelés en renfort?

-Effectivement, ils iraient prêter main-forte en cas de problème.

-Et Kurama aurait le champ libre.

-Je vais donner des ordres pour que la sécurité reste à sa place coûte que coûte.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas laisser Kurama trouver ce qu'il veut? Je suis curieux moi aussi, de savoir ce que vous en avez fait, de ce type. »

Je jetais un regard à Koenma qui me le renvoya.

« Je crois que je vais procéder autrement. Je vais simplement effacer les données sur Kuronué.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compromettant dans son dossier?

-Tu veux le voir? »

Je le regardais suspicieusement.

« Comme si tu allais me le montrer.

-Je peux te le montrer. C'est une des conditions. Si tu le demandais, je suis sensé te laisser l'accès à son dossier.

-Tiens donc! Une condition de qui?

-De Kuronué. »

Je restais interdit.

Comment ce type, mort avant même que je ne vienne au monde, pouvait-il avoir posé ce genre de condition?

« Je te préviens, tu risques d'avoir un choc, murmura Koenma avant de tapoter sur son clavier et de tourner l'écran vers moi. »

Choc est un mot bien faible.

-----

A suivre...

Plus que quelques chapitres, je pense. J'espère que vous avez réussi à vous replonger dans l'histoire et que ça vous a plu!

A bientot, laissez des reviews (meme si c'est pour dire, tiens t'es pas mort toi?!).

K26.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

Note2: Allez-y. Lancez les pierres, j'suis pret! Kuwa: Heu, pourquoi je dois me mettre devant toi au fait? K26: T'occupes. Ouais, comme d'hab, trop de boulot et l'envie d'écrire qui n'est plus si souvent là. L'inspiration qui s'est fait la malle. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand meme ce tout petit chapitre en sachant que je poste le 9 en meme temps. Désolé pour ceux qui ont laché la lecture de cette fic parce que ça trainait...

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre huit**

-----

« Hiei? Tu vas bien? Tu vas bien? Putain, la trouille, j'te dis pas ! T'es sûr que tu vas bien? Hé, tu pourrais répondre quand même, non?

-Yusuke, il ne peut pas parler, intervint Kuwabara.

-Quoi?

-Je sais pas à quoi Kurama l'a shooté. Mais il ne peut plus parler. Bon, c'est pas une grande perte mais... AIE-EUH!

-Il peut encore cogner apparemment. »

J'attrape Yusuke par le bras.

_« L'as-tu localisé? »_

-Hein? »

J'articule à nouveau.

« Putain, je comprends que dalle, là. »

Excédé, j'ouvre mon jagan. Et je ne ressens rien. Pas la moindre petite montée d'énergie. Rien. Je ne ressens même pas la puissance de Yusuke alors qu'il n'est qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de moi.

« Aie, c'est moche, ça, dit-il. »

Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mon front. Et je l'effleure de ma main. Mon jagan saigne.

Pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser.

Je ferme les yeux. Et je me retrouve dans le noir. Aucune lumière ne me parvient. Cette essence de fleur est une malédiction.

A la guerre comme à la guerre, je me tourne vers Kuwabara. J'attrape son bras et je baisse toutes mes barrières, enfin, les rares qui me restaient avec toute cette drogue qui circule dans mes veines.

Kuwabara serre les dents, ses poings se crispent sur la toile de son jean. Je laisse passer trop de choses, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire autrement.

_« Aide-moi. »_

C'est tout ce que je dis alors qu'il voit défiler dans sa tête la mission que Koenma m'a confiée, le comportement souvent sadique de Kurama, et mes espoirs toujours fous.

Nos espoirs, à Kuronué et moi. A croire que la connerie aussi se réincarne.

Il repousse ma main, avec un peu de violence mais sans dégout. C'est déjà ça.

« Ok, j'crois que j'en ai vu assez. On va dans le makai et j'essaye de le localiser, c'est ça? Ben, on est parti.

-Hé, attends deux minutes là. Ca veut dire quoi, ce bordel? fait Yusuke. On va pas aller buter Kurama! D'accord, il a pété un plomb mais c'est un pote et.... »

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

Je ne suis qu'à moitié habillé et j'ai sans doute encore sur mon corps des marques laissées par mon séjour en cage. Et d'autres encores, plus anciennes. Trop peut-être...

« Enfin, je veux pas dire que... Oui, c'est grave ce qu'il t'a fait mais... Enfin, c'est Kurama quoi. C'est un copain... »

Ca fait du bien parfois d'avoir tort. Yusuke ne change pas de regard.

« Hé, Urameshi, ferme ta gueule. Hiei sait très bien tout ça. Il le sait même mieux que toi. Alors bouges tes fesses, tu nous fais perdre notre temps. »

Le passage n'est pas loin mais ma vitesse est loin d'être ce qu'elle était. Même Kuwabara me dépasse, c'est navrant. Mon corps est douloureux.

Mon âme aussi je crois. J'ai mal. J'ai mal depuis si longtemps...

-----

J'ai vu mon visage apparaître sur l'écran, je n'ai pas compris. Pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce que je lise les mots incrits à côté. Réincarnation accordée. Juste ça.

J'ai attrapé le bord du bureau et je l'ai serré pour ne pas tomber.

Il ne me verrait jamais. Jamais il ne me regardera moi et seulement moi. Je serais toujours l'autre. Cette ombre.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es adressé à moi en premier, n'est-ce pas? Parce que je suis... lui. Pas parce que je suis moi! Juste parce que je suis lui! Je ne suis pas Kuro... Je ne suis pas lui ! Je suis MOI ! »

Dire le nom de cette ombre me faisait peur. Comme si elle allait m'envahir. Comme si j'allais disparaître.

« Hiei, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit Koenma. Une âme n'est pas tout. Tu n'es pas Kuronué. Tu ne le seras jamais. Mais tu as hérité de son âme.

-De son amour aussi?

-Peut-être. C'est difficile à dire. Il y a eu quelques cas d'âmes soeurs comme on les appelle. Mais c'est tellement rare que c'est presque anecdotique.

-Ca veut dire que j'étais obligé de l'aimer, obligé de tomber amoureux de lui... Quoi qu'il arrive... »

Même mes sentiments ne sont plus à moi. Comme s'ils m'avaient été imposés.

« Hiei... Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Je ne sais pas si tu avais le choix. »

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. La veille, Kurama n'avait pas été violent. C'était suspect. Mais j'en avais profité. Pour une fois, j'avais profité de lui.

J'avais aimé cette tendresse, cette douceur. Ce n'était pas complètement calme. A un moment, il a du se rappeler qui j'étais parce qu'il m'a griffé profondément le torse.

Juste une marque pour dire que jamais il ne serait entièrement avec moi. Elle s'est superposée aux autres cicatrices, certaines qui viennent de combats, d'autres, de plus en plus nombreuses, sont le fait de Kurama.

Autant de choses qui me rappelle qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Parce qu'on ne traite pas ainsi ceux qu'on aime.

-----

J'aurais juste voulu qu'il me tue. Que ça s'arrête. Parce qu'un amour comme celui que j'éprouve... c'est pire que la mort.

Oui, je l'aime encore. Malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait. Je l'aime encore. Je ne suis donc rien? Rien du tout?

Juste les sentiments de cette ombre qui perdurent?

Je ne suis que ça...

J'aurais voulu être fou, comme lui. Je veux que cette folie vienne frapper à ma porte.

Mais je crois que c'est déjà le cas.

Il n'y a qu'un fou qui peut encore aimer après tout ça.

-----

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Euh… Kurama et Hiei plus mention de Kurama et Kuronué.

Note : Vous en avez marre d'un Kurama gentil tout plein ? Très bien mais c'est à vos risques et périls…

-----

**THE SHADOW**

-----

-----

**Chapitre neuf**

-----

Je suis arrivé dans le makai sans problème. J'ai pu quitté le monde céleste sans avoir à me battre. C'est tellement étonnant que je pense que c'est fait exprès.

Koenma est assez raisonnable pour ne pas se mettre sur mon chemin. Pas dans l'état où je suis.

J'ai cette image devant les yeux. Elle est intolérable. Mais elle ne s'en va pas...

-----

Ma première réaction a été le déni.

« Tu mens. Hiei ne peut pas être Kuronué. Je l'aurais su. Je l'aurais deviné!

-Très bien, je vais te montrer. »

Il s'approche d'une petite table sur laquelle est posée un ordinateur. Quelques manoeuvres pour accéder à un espace caché, un espace que je n'ai jamais trouvé, et il affiche une page.

Je reste quelques secondes à la fixer. Puis je hausse les épaules.

« C'est faux. C'est bien trouvé cependant. Me faire croire que Hiei est la réincarnation de Kuronué, c'est ingénieux. Mais je ne suis pas idiot. Ils n'ont rien en commun. Rien.

-Que crois-tu donc? Que les âmes fabriquent de parfaites petites copies? Bon sang, ton âme même a été modifiée par ta nouvelle apparence humaine! Tu as changé à cause de ton expérience en tant qu'humain! Et tu crois que ce ne serait pas la même chose pour l'âme de Kuronué?

-Mensonges, je suis toujours le même! Je n'ai pas changé!

-Si, tu l'as fait. Sinon, tu aurais tué Hiei.

-C'est juste par caprice que je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Vraiment? Ou est-ce parce que quelque chose t'en empêchait? Quelque chose comme ton côté humain? »

Tout à coup, je n'aime pas l'entendre me rappeler que je suis humain, que je ne suis plus un monstre. Oui, je ne le suis plus. Mais... mais je pourrais le redevenir!

« Une dernière chose encore Kurama. J'ai dit la vérité. Hiei est la réincarnation de Kuronué. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est la vérité.

Maintenant, dis-moi où il est. »

J'essaie de le jauger du regard. Ce n'est pas évident. Il a l'habitude des manoeuvres politiques et il sait mentir avec aplomb.

Je passe nonchalemment la main dans mes cheveux. Il veut récupérer Hiei, qu'il le fasse. Maintenant, je suis découvert. Ca ne sert plus à rien de le garder prisonnier.

« Il est dans le sous-sol du domaine de Genkai, dis-je. »

Il hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

Pour prouver mes dires, je sors la plante qui me permet de surveiller la pièce. L'image apparaît devant nous.

Il faut un peu de temps pour que la plante trouve Hiei.

Il s'est recroquevillé dans un coin. Un hoquet de la part de Koenma. Et une expression d'horreur se peint sur son visage.

Ca va, je l'ai juste emprisonné, je ne l'ai pas non plus torturé des heures durant.

« Mais... que lui as-tu fait?! Comment as-tu pu?! Même si tu ne l'aimais pas, c'était ton ami! »

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Et puis, j'observe.

Hiei est à moitié nu, excitant, mais je ne vois rien.

« De quoi tu parles? Je ne lui ai rien fait!

-Tu ne vois donc plus rien?! Ta folie te rend aussi aveugle! Mais regarde! Regarde ce que tu as fait! Ces marques... »

Il s'étrangle de colère.

Et je comprends. Je vois ce que je n'avais jamais vu. Je vois mon oeuvre.

Des cicatrices sur le corps de Hiei, des marques de griffures, de morsures. Mes marques. Non, je n'ai pas été aussi cruel, un peu parfois mais pas à ce point.

Pas au point de ne plus pouvoir les compter.

Pas au point qu'il me laisse faire... Personne ne peut laisser faire ça!

« Non... »

Ma voix s'est éteinte, ce n'est plus qu'un souffle.

Je n'ai pas pu. Ce n'était pas moi.

« Mon dieu, Kurama... C'est pire que tout ce que je croyais. Il t'aimait tellement... Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Finalement, ils sont bien semblables tous les deux... »

Je le fixe d'un air mauvais.

« Que veux-tu dire?

-Qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour toi. Même au pire. Alors que tu ne sais pas aimer.

-Je sais aimer!

-ALORS COMMENT APPELLES-TU CA? C'est Hiei, c'est Kuronué, c'est ainsi que tu aimes? »

Et je sais alors qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Sa colère est réelle.

Je regarde encore l'image. Hiei...

Non, Kuronué. Peu importe. Tout ce que je t'ai fait. Ce que je leur ai fait. Ai-je agi ainsi avec Kuronué? Sans le voir? Sans qu'il ne dise rien.

Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, ne m'a jamais rien reproché. Comme Hiei. Hiei ne m'a jamais dit d'arrêter.

Jamais.

Pourquoi personne n'a donc pris la peine de m'arrêter, de me retenir.

Je sens des larmes qui dévalent mes joues comme un barrage qui cède.

« Non... Non... Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça! »

Et je sens la folie qui m'envahit.

Et alors?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que j'ai fait à Hiei? Je le connaissais, je me suis battu à ses côtés. Je l'ai baisé, un nombre incalculable de fois. Il m'aimait. Et alors?

Ca ne change rien. Rien du tout. Depuis quand suis-je sensé avoir des sentiments?

Koenma a reculé. Mes oreilles se dressent aux bruits de ses pas qui diminuent. Mon aura est devenu particulièrement menaçante et instable.

Oui, j'ai torturé Hiei. Je l'ai fait souffrir.

Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Après tout, je suis yohko Kurama.

-----

Je repère aisément l'endroit où j'ai atterri. Non loin du domaine de Yomi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une petite visite. Pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être. Une visite lente et ensanglantée.

Pour l'instant, je m'éloigne. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je sens cette colère en moi et que ma langue me démange à l'envie d'un met bien particulier. Je connais cette sensation. Je veux du sang.

Du sang bien rouge. Comme celui qui s'échappait des blessures de Hiei... Du sang...

NON! Je ne veux pas ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça!

Hiei est mon ami. Ou il l'a été. A un moment donné, il l'a bien été, non? Je n'ai pas imaginé tous ces sentiments. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Je tiens à lui.

Pas comme à Kuronué. Peut-être pas autant.

Mais je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser.

Et pourtant, quel plaisir j'en ai retiré...

Parce que le savoir à ma merci, prêt à acceder à mes moindres demandes, à mes moindres désirs... C'était délicieux.

Non! Ca n'avait rien de réel. Ce n'était pas moi. Pitoyable excuse. C'est moi, ça a toujours été moi. Ce yohko, cet être sadique, ça a toujours été moi.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone._

_-----_

A suivre..._  
_

Trad très approximative de la chanson (Green Day- boulevard of broken dreams)

_Je marche le long de la ligne_

_Qui me divise quelque part dans mon esprit._

_Sur cette ligne limite_

_Du précipice, là où je marche seul_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt (tout est relatif...) pour la suite. Et désolé encore de poster aussi peu... K26.


End file.
